Livin' On The Edge
by gypsywoman1
Summary: Sequel to Jaded. Hell’s gates prevented from opening, no deals made, Azazel is dead, two hunters souls hang on the line, and the search is on for a demon named Lilith. Four people…a new chaos…Livin’ on the edge.DISCLAIMER/I do not own Supernatural.
1. Seeing Things Different

**Summary:** _Sequel to Jaded. Hell's gates prevented from opening, no deals made, Azazel is dead, two hunters souls hang on the line, and the search is on for a demon named Lilith. Four people…a new chaos…Livin' on the edge._

**A/N:**** So here is the sequel to Jaded, and I am very excited to finally be able to move onto it. I have been planning this since somewhere in the 30's Chapters of Jaded. But now it is here. And I really shouldn't have been writing this or been on the computer at all posting this week because I have been home sick with the flu, but you know what happens when you have nothing to do but lay in bed watching television and your muse kicks in? Yeah. I caved. So without further a due, here is the first chapter of Livin' on the Edge. Enjoy! :)**

It starts out small, building up within like a baby in the embryo. Forming, wiggling, a tiny spark of fire igniting as the assault continues without consent. Bigger it grows, unwilling to release, faster and then slower, a brick wall in the way of its ability to escape the confines it was birthed in. A trickle here, an arch there, bones snapping and a final blood-curdling scream, pent up and removed from the vocal chords and into the blistering heat surrounding the sound.

He sighed at the delight of hearing it, the first out of the many to come. His toy was going to be difficult to get through to, and with a jerk of the blade in his crimson soaked hands there is was again…another wail.

"NO!" A cry came to his ears, desperate, struggling, not anything pertaining to sadness, but not wanting to do what they didn't want…female.

She screamed, needing to get away as their grip was on her arms and dragging her away from the place that they had found her resting. Where she had entered. Her clothes were torn, the jeans that once were had been reduced to a shredded form of shorts, as was her shirt to the design of a crappy belly tank. The kicks she created were a pathetic and delicious attempt to the creatures, bony, covered in tangled black veins, nails sharpened and jagged, their faces sunken in with nothing but soulless hungry eyes staring down at her, and a mouth so crooked it would make the Grinch cower in his cave.

Guttural and animalistic, the cry came once more. Why was she here? She didn't do anything wrong, that was something else, something within that she couldn't get rid of even if she had tried. Shouldn't there have been a loophole out of that? No, Hell, she didn't do it; it wasn't her.

"NO! Get the fuck off!" she growled, a grunt mixing with a scream as they brought her through a door, one single door and lifted her body up onto the awaiting table made of blood and bones almost as if it were a ladder lain down.

The creatures, now registering as demons in her mind, stepped back quickly once she was there with no restraints even bothered to be placed, however, she wasn't so lucky as millions of arms sprout out from in between the gaps of bones. Arching her back and screaming to get away from them as the hands held her, roaming over the flesh that was exposed greedily while the demons laughed, their mouths turning into lustful grins. One of them, moving from the group and up to the vulnerable brunette, her blue orbs full of fright as his demonic body shifted to that of a human.

"Now, now there, we haven't even gotten to the fun part," it said, closer and closer it came in proximity to the point that she could see the bareness of skin from head to toe.

"Don't even think about it you sick bastard. Don't think about it! Stop. No. Stop! Please! Please!"

The hands reached for what was left of her clothes and with a ripping sound they were gone, off, leaving her completely visible to Hell and its minions. It set a hand on her hip bone, tracing the contour of the item underneath the flesh, trading off from his finger tip to it's nail forcing pressure till a bubble of red popped out, following the trail of its makeshift knife.

"One more time Alex. Please. Please. Please! Such a sweet melody to our ears…although it makes me curious what you say and how you beg when you have sex. But, ah, ah, ah, that is saved for later, and we sadly aren't even allowed to touch you close enough with our build up wants and needs when that time comes."

'_Where are you, you son of a bitch? Come out!'_ she thought, hoping to find and provoke the thing inside her that she knew had always been there, this was different though. Not even an answer or sensation that it holed up within.

"That doesn't mean that we can't have our fun with you first though…besides…even if we did _accidentally_ slip and let's say…" it paused, settling itself between her legs that were spread apart and contained, resting the head against her opening making her close her eyes while a tear slipped down her face. "The accident would be pardoned. Is that right boys?"

A laugh from the group confirmed the demon, making it smirk, thrusting its hips forwards slightly to touch the smooth, slick heat before it, never really truly delving inside.

"Oh fuck, during your stay here, let's just clarify that there will be a lot of accidents to be had," it finished, taking hold of her hips and thrusting hard into the woman, so hard that when it removed itself halfway there was blood coating the meat as it went in for more.

Alex had closed her eyes, screaming as the thing refused to stop, but when she opened them they were gone. Her clothes were back; there was no hands or arms holding her to the bones she was lying on. Quickly standing, she stumbled, her body aching as she crawled over to the wall nearby. Arms clasped around her brought up knees, head straight against the concrete behind her as she cautiously kept an eye on her surroundings. Touching her forehead to her arms, she breathed in and out slowly, trying to assess what was going on in this place. She figured that it was Hell; it only made sense because she knew that she was dead. This place was all too real to not be a dream and even though she desperately wanted out, she knew that she wasn't going to get the option of freedom.

"Alex, there you are," the voice that came was soft and sweet, sounding as if she were a mother that had just found her child.

Lip trembling, she glanced up to the woman, blond, wearing a button down white dress with a nametag clipped in the breast pocket. Janine Morgan. From what Alex could tell, this Janine was in the medical field. Maybe it was all a dream after all. Another quick check on the room she was in she noticed she hadn't been in a room but a busy hospital hallway with people being strolled along in wheelchairs or helped to walk.

"Where am I?"

"St. Leon's Mental Institution."

"Leon. No. He-he's dead."

"Yes…" Janine drew out slowly, a soft smile playing along her lips. "This place is dedicated just to him and his works of helping those like you with your problems."

"I don't have problems lady, I'm not some whacked out patient that you can talk to like they are ill minded."

"Here we go again."

"Leon is a psychotic sick and twisted bastard, he does not help people. You hear me? I want out of here!" Alex shouted the last few words to emphasize her point as she stood, moving from the wall and away from Janine as she pulled out a syringe.

"I think it's time for your appointment with Dr. Leon."

"What? You just said he's dead! How the hell can I have an appointment with---don't you fucking touch me!"

Janine's eyes turned hard, cold and black as she glared at the brunette before her. "Maybe so, but lest you forget that this is Hell darling. We can conjure up copies of just about anything."

Finally able to get a hold on Alex, she pinched a piece of skin on her arm, sinking the tip of the needle inside and injecting the liquid into her bloodstream. In seconds she had grabbed a wheelchair and placed it behind the female just in time as the medicine kicked in, knocking her unconscious. Janine nodded to the nurses and doctors passing her, casually strolling her patient down the hallway to their room.

Alistair shook his head from hearing and witnessing in his mind what was occurring to the other hunter. His attention snapped back to the sandy-blond haired male, eyes green and defiant as he snarled back at him. The demon smiled and continued his unfinished business he had begun.

"Ah, the wonderful music of a new soul being tortured, sweet and succulent just like yours Dean," he said, his voice nasally as the hunter arched from another twist of the blade, gripping the bindings around his wrists as he stared up at the hand now holding his spleen. "Who really needs this anyways?"

With a backwards toss the sound of teeth gnawing, barking and fighting of dogs came to Dean's ears. He wished he could pass out, not deal with the agonizing pain surging through every limb and multiple wounds, and there was no doubt about it that the screaming he had heard was from someone he knew. The problem was that he couldn't think of who it was for the life of him and only one name held meaning to him at this very moment.

"SAM!"

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Yourself

A/N: Hey, so here is chapter two of the sequel. I just want to say though as a little message to everyone who has an account or not. I recently got a review on one of my stories from an anonymous user who happened to use MY username as the name chosen for whom the review was from. The review also turned to be a bad one. Yeah, I can handle criticism but make it constructive people. This message will go on all my updated stories onward from this one. If my username is used for another anonymous review at all, no matter if the review is good. I WILL report it to the admin of this site and report abuse on the review.

Anyways, thanks for holding on to this story and I'm glad that you enjoyed Jaded. Here it is without further a due. Chapter two. Enjoy! :)

One month after burial…

Jerking out of his sleep, another night of waking up and sweating, reliving the nightmare of the cemetery. It was always the same and he couldn't make it leave his mind. Small, delicate hands rested on his arms along with a head on his shoulder. He could feel the green eyes of the red head staring at him and dropping from his face as to not make him feel uncomfortable and watched. Donnie had done everything the whole past month to reassure him, get him back to his normal self but still she gave him space when he needed it to grieve.

She'd already taken from him the drinking privileges, knowing that he would get drunk instantly if he had the chance at nursing a bottle or more. Sam was actually thankful that she was there; helping…he had finally been able to tell someone that he had been having visions. It started after his father died in the hospital after the car accident, and he'd kept it inside from his brother and Bobby. One night when they were on a hunt, still looking for Lilith, he had a vision around her, worrying Donnie to a large degree that in order to keep her from taking him to a medical center he had to tell her.

Sam hadn't realized that Donnie had gotten up from the bed they shared in the motel room and come back with a glass of water until she took his hand and placed it in his grasp.

"Thanks," he semi-smiled, taking a healthy gulp before setting it down on the nightstand.

"Sam…"

"It was nothing."

"Nothing…yeah…sure…listen, do you need me to make you something to keep it at bay? Chase off the nightmares so then you can you know _sleep_ at night. I know the visions must have something to do with this. Come on, it'll help."

"Who'd you give it to before suggesting it to me?"

The red head rolled her eyes and giggled. He would always ask that now that he was comfortable with the fact that she was a witch. Her potions and inner powers had come in handy in more than five hunts the past month and he couldn't be more thankful that she had them otherwise who knows what would've happened to them both in their situations.

"I for one," she paused, wincing as she said with guilt, "And gave it to Bobby once because he was bitching and moaning about how Alex and I would make so much noise during the night to the point he couldn't fall asleep."

Her face fell within seconds of the mention of her friend's name. Soon it disappeared as she attempted at a happier persona, standing up and walking over to her duffel for the ingredients to the potion. Sam nodded, knowing that no matter what she'd make him take it anyways. She was always looking out for his well being…again…he was lucky to have Donnie.

888

Donnie glanced over at the sleeping Sam in the motel bed. That mixture she had created had really knocked him out and it was almost twelve in the afternoon, normally he was up before now. Well, she tried to make sure he was, most of the time he'd just want to lay there and do nothing, but she kept reminding him that he couldn't do that and that they had people to save, evil things to hunt. She was his little Jiminy Cricket.

Pulling on her high heeled boots, she zipped it up on the sides and straightened her pant legs to cover it from being rolled up to do the task. The red head knew that Sam missed his brother and she was going to do whatever it took to get him back, same with Alex if there was even a possibility. She had been using her magic to try and find leads that might help them gain answers, but so far her radar has turned up sketchy as if someone was blocking it. The search on the demon Lilith was a bigger joke than that. Where the hell were they going to find a demon that powerful?

They had done their research; however, there always seemed to be more each time they would take a step forward in hunting her down. First wife of Adam, the first demon ever made by Satan, was said to snack on babies because she loved their youth…the bitch was a little too fond of being young again, which is why it was so difficult to even start tracking her. Kids, she liked kids and that meant she might even like taking up residence in them, and that wasn't an easy task to find any possessed freak, but now they had to find a kid that was filled with demon persona beyond innocence.

Popping open one of her little tubes of pre-made potions, she tipped it back, wincing at the bad taste before shaking it off. It was something to help boost her abilities; she had been taking it for awhile now. Thing is, Sam didn't really know and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," Donnie said, standing and moving to the bed, resting her hands on the slumbering man's shoulders, gently shoving him awake.

Sam's eyes fluttered open groggily, he wanted to sleep at least a few more minutes…Hell…he could've slept another few hours. Whatever Donnie gave him to sleep, it worked like wonders and he actually liked it. Finally some rest after a month, he needed it big time.

"What time is it?" he asked, turning his head towards the glowing numbers on the nightstand.

"Breaking point of the afternoon, I figured I'd let you sleep in what with all your waking up in the middle of the night."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She went to walk away, move on to her duties to finish getting ready, halting when hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her down onto the mattress and to a rock hard warm body. Sam nuzzled her neck and sighed, placing a soft kiss on the vulnerable skin at her collarbone, making her breathing hitch.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He meant the words, emotions behind every letter passing through his lips and to her ears, making her hear it and truly believe them. If Dean was there at that exact moment, he would most definitely see the mouthed sentence, 'Dude, you are so whipped.' However, Dean wasn't there, but that didn't stop Sam's mind from playing the tone of voice, containing the joking and happy lilt. It was another day, one that couldn't be shunned…none of them could be. Sam had to be at the top of his game, training with Donnie, both testing each other to make sure that they weren't slacking.

"How'd you sleep?" Donnie asked, bringing him back to reality.

The response was clear, not even a second guess or hesitance. He wanted all nightmares to end, a dreamless state of being when he let his eyes slip shut for the day. It had felt good to actually rest. "Do you have more of that stuff you gave me?"

"The sleeping potion, yeah, a little bit left of the first batch but I can keep making more if you need it to help you sleep better or even at all."

"Good."

'_The less distractions I have…the better,'_ he thought.

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Different Situation

**A/N:**** I have been out of the writing funk for a long time it seems, nothing has been able to come to me lately. The reason I guess for that is because mainly I am reading this book series that I have become obsessed over. Anita Blake Vampire Hunter, I'm on the seventh book. Also I have been productive on the rpg site that I maintain and play on. Trying to get more into Dean and Alex so then I can write more of this story. Anyways, here is the chapter. It isn't long but it is an update none the less. Here it is and I hope you enjoy! :)**

He stared at her in the corner of the room, knees up to her chest, arms in between them and her chest, eyes trained on her legs while she shook. She appeared fragile, like one little touch would break her when in reality it wouldn't, she was hard to break. Ten years and she was holding on strong. Nothing they did worked…yeah she was scarred on the inside, her wounds that were created on the outside healed only to be repeated again. Leon stood in his white coat and scrubs, holding a clipboard in his hands with Alex's vitals, notes that was made, her medicines that were prescribed for her to take daily.

"Tell me Alex, truthfully, how you are feeling," he spoke, his head cocked to the side as if he was really interested in her welfare.

Alex didn't speak, she just continued to shake, flinching when his voice invaded the room and came to her ears. Ten years, she had been in this place for ten years trying to escape, find a way out but there was none. She couldn't leave even if she wanted to, it was why they called it Hell…looking up at Leon she glared. The shaking wasn't from fear, Alex was shaking because her body didn't know what else to do from being violated by men that weren't really men but demons. Her body wasn't allowed down time, thus the shaking.

Standing up slowly, sliding up the wall, her hands left bloody prints on the white paint coating the room, her stomach bleeding from a deep scratch made by her last visit, five lines evident on her skin and t-shirt.

"Fuck you," she spat.

"So soon Alex? You are definitely recuperating faster than you used to be, which means that treatments will have to be longer and heavily dosed. We are still waiting on your new doctor to transfer over to the Institute, but paperwork needs to be done. Takes time."

"How are you still alive? Every day I ask that damn question and every day you don't answer. Answer me!"

"Now, now, let's not be hasty. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Leon stepped towards Alex, hoping for her to cringe back into the corner of the wall like she always did, but this time she didn't. She stood her ground, allowing him to come chest to chest with her and lean in, his lips by her ear as his free hand rested on her hip, massaging the skin there.

"I'm not alive. I'm simply in your head, just in your head, all of this is in your head, but the pain is real, everything that is done to you is real. What you see though, me is an illusion. What you feel is not," he paused, his eyes scanning her neck as he grinned, hand moving up to her clothed breast and cupping it. "You still want that fuck?"

Her hands moved to his chest and she pushed him away roughly, knocking him into the food table, making him stumble a bit and giving her free run to the door to the room. It was opened in seconds and the hallway was her running track, her escape. Moving down the west wing, she picked a random door and entered. After ten years she had done this but never entered another room, until now.

Glancing behind her, taking in her surroundings she found herself no longer in the Institute. A maze, green and tall was before her, she switched one thing for another. Alex swallowed hard before stepping through the entrance of the maze, trying not to scream when it closed and sealed. No exit.

"Dean?"

888

Alistair gazed down at his tools with admiration and longing. Each one cleaned and sharpened, prepared for another day of work, another day of fun. Dean was back on the rack, a special project that wasn't pardoned to go and venture the rest of this wonderful place where demons roamed. There had been news that Alex had escaped the imaginary hospice and to another form of Hell. Demons watching her without her knowing…hearing these things from the grapevine was satisfying but he would make time to head down and see for himself.

"I can end this Dean, end the torture, the blood and pain I have caused you. You know that I can and you know how. All you have to do is say yes, pick up the knife and put souls on the rack. Prodigy. Greatness. You can tell who a person really is by the feel of their intestines and the warmth of their blood. What do you say Dean?" he asked, turning around and grinning at him, gutting knife in hand.

The hunter had refused every day he had asked, every damn day since he'd come there. Alistair didn't expect anything different from the man, but it didn't hurt to ask; besides he never knew…one could change their mind.

"Stick it where the sun shines you son of a bitch. I'm not doing it."

There it was the same answer, the same determination, the one that always signaled for him to do what he did best. Coming up next to the hunter, not a single hint showing that he had been experiencing this for ten years and feeling things that could not be described. The knife glided on his stomach, digging in without a problem. Each time this happened, the scream would not come, not yet; Alistair had to wait till later. Having to wait for something so precious and beautiful was something that he hated, but it was worth it when it did come to his ears.

He could sense it building up within, held back, starting small, swallowed down…this specimen was interesting, and trying to break him and wear him out seemed almost impossible. There was something that all demons knew, nothing was impossible in Hell. A sharp twist brought the knife in a different direction, a patch of skin flung to the side unimportant and not cared for. Finally the hunter wailed, loud, rough and sweet like candy. A few more years and he'd have him. It just took time.

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Meltdown

**A/N:**** So I've been sleeping a lot lately, and no muse. MIA, anyways, I thought I'd finish this chapter that I had started on.**

**WARNING!!! Mature content. If you read it and you complain later that you didn't know, bull, don't say I didn't warn you. Lol.**

**Enjoy! :)**

He splashed water onto his face, the images flashing through his mind of blood, guns and knives…no amount of the cool liquid cupped in his hands from the flowing faucet would rid of that. Torture for answers, torture and yelling, Hell, he even did something that he never thought he could do, he had focused so hard on sending the thing back to where it came from when it didn't comply that he saw a hint of black smoke slither from the lips. Brief but there, Donnie and he saw it and the demon had felt it, staring at him in wonderment as well as with a smirk on his face.

What was happening to him? Things have been going weird before Dean died and they were escalating in small bite sized pieces. A new addition to what he already had with his visions? He was avoiding Donnie in the other room, thinking she was probably scared of him and what he had done by accident. The door opening and arms wrapping around his waist brought his head up, meeting her green eyes in the mirror.

"Sam…" she began.

"Don't Donnie."

"You can't honestly tell me that you didn't think they would grow beyond just visions and that one time you moved something with your mind? Sam, you know I am here for you and it will take a lot more than almost pulling out a demon from the possessed human host. After all I am a witch. I've seen my fair share of scary and unbelievable."

Turning around in her arms, his own wrapped around her waist, looking down at her he saw such adoration and concern in those orbs. She cared for him and he thought that if he didn't have her through this he might not have gotten as far as he did. He might've been someplace else trashed and wanting to die without caring what it affected and who he was leaving behind.

Sam smiled and kissed her, tongue sneaking out slightly to let her know to invite him in if she wanted to go further. When she opened her mouth the kiss deepened, his hold on her was stronger as his hands cupped her ass, and lifting Donnie to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist. Setting her on the counter, her body pressing into the tip of the faucet, bowing her back into his chest…his hand idly reaching for the knob and turning it off.

Donnie tugged at his shirt, biting his bottom lip with a look of animal hunger in her eyes when pulling away. "Off," she ordered with another tug.

The hunter grinned, lifting his arms and allowing her to slide it off in one fluid motion, his arms coming back down and doing the same to her own t-shirt, revealing herself to him wrapped in a zebra striped bra. A quirk of the brow and lift of the corner of his mouth made her shake her head and roll her eyes.

"When did you get this?"

"A few months back, and before you say anything, the reason why you haven't seen it is because you sir hunter, haven't been allowed the opportunity, nay, the privilege to bask in its glory."

He chuckled diving downwards and recapturing her soft, luscious lips as her hands played in his long brown hair. She loved his hair, no matter how much one might say he needed it cut, she loved the way it felt through her fingers, the small hint of a curl, and a tease of softness that always made her wonder what the fuck kind of shampoo he used, but he never told and she never saw.

A moan escaped Donnie when his big calloused hand encircled her breast, fondling it with a squeezing and teasing pressure, not fully gliding under the fabric to reach the perky nipple. That simple sound caused his mouth to leave hers, trailing to her neck, throat, and down to the crevice where the mounds were pushed together by wire and straps. Sam bit her through the material, making her scream silently and arch into the sensation, needing and wanting more.

Gaining the hint he lifted the globe out of the material, flicking his tongue against the hardened pebble, latching his mouth around it to suck, nip and lick. Releasing it with a pop, he maneuvered to the other one, giving it the same attention while his hands roamed to her jeans, undoing the front as if they were bindings that had been placed there just so then he couldn't get to what was underneath. Finally with a triumphant growl, vibrating along her breast where he was currently occupied, he grinned at her shivering while he lifted her slightly and pulled the pants off, her panties with it.

One look at the V at her legs he liked that he saw her ready and wet for him. Ready for the taking…getting down on his knees he kissed a trail to her stomach, pelvic bone and hovering a hairs width from the strong aroma of her.

"Sam…" she breathed, shifting her hips that fraction of an inch forwards, pressing his lips to flesh, a throaty moan escaping as she bit her bottom lip, hands shooting back to his hair. "Please…"

The hunter snuck his pink tongue out with ninja qualities, licking up the line of her center, her core, not delving within the folds quite yet, but enough to make her squirm and breathing hitch. He had tried to teach Donnie patience, taking the moment slow to the point where she could enjoy it and give her that knowledge to hold that bubble that filled with so much, the one always wanting to burst. Hold it, wait, and when it finally came it would be amazing; she had witnessed it first hand.

His hands trailed down her thighs, over her knees, down her calves and to her ankles, gently spreading further apart and away, opening the section he was working on. Finally far enough, to the point that if she had been struggling, it would've been close to pain but there was that thin line of comfortableness, his mouth wrapped around in a open kiss and latched, sucking as his tongue came out and did circles, flicking, and moving up and down. Pulling as much of her into his mouth as he could he continued his ministrations and watched her from where he knelt.

A hum escaped him, sending vibrating tremors through that most sensitive part to hopefully prick around the bubble and envelope it. Sam knew what to do, and he knew what Donnie liked not too long with being with her. When she shuddered and clenched, he immediately released, standing, undoing the zipper and button, removing the jeans and boxers, placing himself at her entrance and pushing in through the tightness of her orgasm, her inner walls closed and pulsing. With him forcing his way in during this moment she was experiencing, it felt damn good and made her writhe, which in turn made him writhe and push more.

Donnie wrapped her hands on his biceps, feeling light headed and unstable as she moaned when he did this, coming to the end of his length…god he was so big, width, length, and then she had to have a small structure down there that he reached the end of her cervix. Not many women liked it when men were that big and reached to that spot, because it usually hurt, but for Donnie it was that right side of pain and pleasure that she didn't even care. She liked her cervix brushed.

She managed to get her arms on his shoulders, holding on tight as he held her to his body and walked them into the shower. Turning the spray on to warm, Sam pressed her against the tiled wall. Out slowly, still clenched, still oh so damn fucking tight, but he managed, he groaned, leaving the head inside before thrusting back in hard, just as she was relaxing and used to him.

Thrust after thrust, and soon the water had turned cold, creating goose bumps on their melded flesh, while their bodies were heated. He clenched his jaw, feeling the build up in the back of his spine, the front of his pelvis. She dug her nails into him, the heavy bubble a huge weight in her lower abdomen before she finally couldn't hold on any longer, allowing it to break, letting the waves hit her as he rode her through her climax. With one grunt and last push, he came.

Her hands came away, lazily dragging down his arms, up his chest and to his face, cupping it as she leaned in for a slow, delicate and loving kiss. "I love you Sam…" she whispered, a giggle evident in her words from the sensations within.

The action caused her to writhe with him still coated by her walls, making him shudder and almost collapse. Laughing wasn't good right after they were spent, it meant usually time to lie down and sleep and that they couldn't move because their legs were like jell-o.

Sam didn't answer back, instead he began to cry. Donnie hugged him, rubbing calming circles on his back. She was his emotional teddy bear, and no matter what they did to make the pain and suffering go away, there was always a time that it all came out, sooner sometimes more than later.

"It's okay Sam…I'm here. I'm never going to leave you. I'm here."

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading. Was it tasteful? Was it good? Please review, I love to hear what you all thought.**


	5. Livin' On The Edge

Hey,

So I haven't touched this story in a long time, about 1 year and a half. I have lost the document that I had started to write for the next chapter many months back and I keep coming back to this story re-reading it to get more inspiration and maybe write but each time I do I keep thinking of Alex in my other story that I have that is played with my friend Wynter on my RPG site that I converted into chapters…well just our thread. But anyways, it is kind of difficult to get back into thinking of Alex in this story plot when I really do like how I hashed out her character in Feel So Numb and the sequel with Donnie in The Space In Between.

There will be a sequel to that where I get to hash out more of how I wanted Alex's time in Hell and after that to be than I got to really do here. I apologize for the wait and I won't take the story down but I am sad to say that I really have lost all inspiration for this story. Personally the RPG site that I run where I am playing Alex and other characters I have grown in my writing her and Alex is way different than how you have come to know her through Jaded and this sequel. Not different in a bad way because you know she is still a bitch and very tug-o-war emotional and all that lovely stuff that you like about Alex.

She is definitely more defined though and in my head she really can't bring herself to come back to the way she was previously written. Jaded was my start with her and I have grown so much in my writing and adventure with trying to get a hold on who Alex really is, how to really play her and finally got the hang of it after starting Feel So Numb with my friend. So I have decided to leave this story as is, I still like to believe that I CAN still come back to this and maybe write it again. I've wanted to write it for you fans after I realized what I did but I can't even do that much to push myself and my character.

Apologies and if you readers do still like Alex, Leon, Donnie…then I suggest you read Feel So Numb series, we are currently working on The Space In Between and will be moving onto Watercolour the sequel to Space in about two months we like to hope with our busy schedules. Please enjoy the Alex Tatiani that I have created, the Donnie St. Lewis that I have found a grasp on as well and my adorable homicidal teddy bear Leon in that series along with my friend's own characters that I have come to love just as much. In Numb I don't write Dean, which another thing that I have found I have had to delete a lot of my stories because I write Sam and Castiel better than I do Dean.

Again apologies, but please don't give up on the characters. They have moved onward and though this is abandoned, they will still be in commission. Thanks for reading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing. I love that you all love my characters so much and that you loved this story while it was going. Really made me happy to know that I had such awesome fans.

-Tori (Gypsywoman1)


End file.
